This invention relates to an electromechanical device which can be used to facilitate the visual/manual process of transcribing handwritten, typed or printed information to a typewritten copy using a typewriter or to a computer input terminal using an alpha-numeric keyboard.
Two types of devices are presently available for these types of application. The simpler of these devices consists of an approximate 9 inch by 12 inch sheet metal frame arranged so as to stand at about a 120 degree angle from horizontal. It is typically placed to the right or left of the typewriter or keyboard and will accomodate an 81/2 inch by 11 inch sheet of transcription copy. Generally a horizontal manual index, such as a magnetic bar, is provided to underscore the line being transcribed. A more complex variation, based on the same moving index principle, is intended to be placed directly behind the typewriter; the line index is operated by a remote mechanical linkage to a foot pedal or manual key on or near the keyboard, the line index is moved by a rack and pinion or ratchet type linkage one line at a time according to a pre-set spacing. Compared to the simpler copy holder, the latter device has the following advantages: (1) it allows the operator is look forward, rather than right of left, thus reducing fatigue, (2) it places the transcription copy in somewhat closer proximity to the transcribed copy for easier visual checking, and (3) it allows remote indexing so that the operator's hands need not be raised from the keyboard to manually index each line of the copy, thus increasing transcription speed.